halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John-117/Archive 4
voice actor wherer does it list his voice actor? the most importaint character in the halo universe and his voice actor isn't even on his man page.Galacticdominator 15:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Problems with Trivia I may have wasted my time but the trivia section was messed up. The bullets weren't directly on the sentnces. I spaced them out to make it easier to read. Is that all right? Happyhobo-117 Vandalism still there Thought I'd point out... Somebody vandalized the first sentence of the article to include some rather lovely snippets about cows... Anyone wanna revert that? I'm rather clueless on how to do so... -- 02:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Purple Heart I've been thinking after the 'Kill Count' comment on Danforth Whitcomb's Page... Would the Master Chief hold the record for most purple hearts in the UNSC or am I missing a qualification factor? -- 00:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) A reply: Idon't understand, what does kill count have to do with winning the Purple Heart? :Not a thing, apparently - you have to be wounded in combat to get a Purple Heart. I doubt John would hold the record for it, though he'd probably have quite a few. Smoke My pageMy talk 04:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Except in order to qualify for a purple heart, your wounds have to be treated (and documented) by medical personnel - AFAIK, noone's actually ever had to 'repair' John-117, he's just naturally absorbed (through armor and shields) so much punishment. It's noted that John-117 has received all but 1 medal in Halo 2's opening, is this perhaps the Purple Heart? (Side note: Johnson standing next to him is wearing that same medal) -StarLion 12:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The only medal he has not won is the Prisoner of War medal. I believe he was awarded the Purple Heart after sustaining injuries before receiving the MJOLNIR armor (kidnapping a rebel base leader).--Adusman 04:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :You don't win medals, you earn them. There is a world of difference. Smoke 05:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Didn't mean to offend, guy. Should have said "awarded" instead of "win." Was looking up achievments earlier and was still thinking along those lines.--Adusman 05:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Arbitrary references to Se7en Yeah, Bungie likes 7. But pointing things out like 1-1+7 = 7 and 28/4 = 7 is totally arbitrary. 28/4 = 7? Really? Where the did the 4 come from, and what significance does it hold? Why did you pick - + as opposed to some other pair of operators, because 1*1/7 sure ain't 7, and and neither are most of the 16 possible choices for the two operations. just because bungi likes seven doesnt mean that anything with a seven in it is reffering to halo!--Grunt man 19:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) But there is a 7 at the end. Hey, I like 12, but I can't always use it. I agree, it's stupid when people make huge equations just to get to 7. John1995 21:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Possible Death? Assuming that nobody ever found John, is it possible that he just died in his cryo tube after a while? --Anonymous81 02:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think that he didnt die becuse the cryo tube could leave you frozen and conserved for a lot of years an remember that the Forward Unto Dawn's rear section could have landed on the Forerunner shield planet saw in Halo 3 Legendary ending this planet can sustain Human life so i guess that he could have survived but thats unknown.(Marthex 23:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC)) Do we actually know that it's a Shield World? I thought that was all speculation. Plus, whatever it was, he could have gotten stuck in orbit. --Anonymous81 01:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Alhtough I've never played Halo 3 before, but I have watched the cutscences. It's highly unlikely that John will die while he's in Cryo Sleep because it just freezes you while you sleep (also, because he's frickin' awesome and Spartans can't die). Maybe what's left of the Dawn will crash on that Forerunner planet; which maybe contains life. Who knows? Besides, Cortana's there. What can go wrong? --Spartan 148 13:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) We can all just assume that he's dead. He would eventually run out of air or die of old age. Anyone remember the original planet of the apes movie? The girl dies of old age even if she was in cryo-sleep. He would just run out of oxygen because the dawn's oxygen would all be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Even a Spartan (wich is still a human) can die of old age or oxygen shortage.--Canadian Reject 22:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Not when they're frozen. The cryo tube should keep him a live forever, since the only actual power it uses is to defrost him, and it won't do that till Cortana makes it. I'd say they could last out there for a couple thousand years. And that's only if the power runs out, or the ship (Half a ship) crashlands.-- 04:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) He was awful close too the planet, and if he fell in to its orbit, woulden't the half ship just burn up? And why, WHY did you have to say what could possibly go wrong? Do you want MC to die? And cortana would die after seveeen yeearss (lol), and we dont know how long she had already been alive, not to mention the halo data and all that sort of stuff (gravemind...).Papayaking 05:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Unless Cortana went in to complete shut down mode (i.e. doing absolutely nothing.) The ship wouldn't just burn up upon reentering the atmosphere as the hull is made for atmosphere reentry. --Do not insult me. 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Rank For the last time, the Chief is a MCPO, not an MCPO of the Navy. First reason: on page 174 of Halo: The Fall of Reach, Corporal Harland's HUD indicated directly that he was so. Second reason: When Johnson was promoted to Sergeant Major in Halo 2, he doesn't call the Chief "sir" anymore, cuz they're essentially the same rank. Third reason: There is no evidence to state that he is an MCPO of the Navy, and just cuz he's a lot of your favourite characters, you tend to want to give him a lot of credit (don't deny it you know it's true). So seriously, stop changing it. :Uh... except the Rank insignia left at the John-117 memorial is that of a MCPO of the Navy. Observe that there are 3 stars (one obscured by tape) at the top - the only US Navy rank that holds that arrangement is MCPO of the Navy. -StarLion 12:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :To reinforce this, and decide for yourselves: http://shadowrequiem.com/images/mcpo.PNG Left: Rank insignia left at the memorial in "Eulogy". Left-Middle: US Navy Rank "Master Chief Petty Officer" (Note that the anchors in the middle are silver.) Right-Middle: US Navy Rank "Force/Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer" (note that there are only two stars, seperated on either side of the eagle). Right: US Navy Rank "Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy". -StarLion 13:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Arbiter116: No evidence? Go look at the memorial wall. It might have been a posthumous promotion (they think he's dead), but it is still nevertheless true. ::Also, other enlisted men calling him "sir" was a mistake on Bungie's part. He was never supposed to be called "sir" to begin with. He is not a commissioned officer. That error arose from lack of knowledge of military courtesies on Bungie's part. Smoke My pageMy talk 14:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::They could be calling him "sir" simply out of respect for his abilities and the fact that he's generally getting them out of messy situations. There's also the simple fact that being called "sir" makes the person controlling Chief (the player) feel special and important. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Possibly, but he still doesn't rate it. They called Johnson "sir" too. A real enlisted man would've set them straight right then and there. Smoke My pageMy talk 04:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't consider the posthumous promotion, as there was no indication of it between FoR and Halo 3. However, if it does count, then it could be his "official" rank. But it's more likely to be (another) one of Bungie's inconsistencies. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] :I'm actually undecided with this. It could've been a posthumous honorary promotion, as he was never referred to as a MCPON in the game, and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be running around doing a grunt's work if he was the MCPON. It could be an inconsistency though. Smoke My pageMy talk 03:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not exactly up on military parlance, but wouldn't you (in a semi-formal/friendly/combat setting) call the MCPON "Master Chief" too? I personally am of the belief that it was a 'posthumous' promotion, considering John pretty much single-handedly saved humanity as a whole on at least 3 occasions. (I quotate posthumous, since the player is aware that John-117 is not, in fact, deceased) -StarLion 03:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::(I swear i'll stop spamming your emails with this page after this!) Just as a side thought - is it really considered posthumous, considering that John's body has not been discovered, therefore he would only be listed as MIA, not KIA? -StarLion 04:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Technically, it's not posthumous - he's not dead. Going off of context clues in that last scene when Fleet Admiral Hood was talking to the Arbiter, it is likely that they assumed him dead due to the fact that only half of the ship came back - and he wasn't on the half of the ship that arrived. In their eyes, it's posthumous, but the player should know better. Smoke 04:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::In an informal setting, at his discretion, yes, he would be called "Master Chief". However, so are all other ranks of Master Chief. Most likely, he was an MCPO. The MCPON is a billet position - it is the most senior enlisted person in the Navy. They do not perform ground duties. I think it might have been an honorary 'posthumous' promotion, a way to honor and thank him for giving his life for humanity. Smoke 04:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Halo Movie I wanna know if there is still a halo movie coming out, cause i heard that they cancelled it. And if they do when will it be set? :Nobody knows. We haven't heard anytrhing, either confirming or denying it, for many months. The only thing we know at the moment is that its in what's called "development hell" - it could stay there for years. Its not cancelled outright, but its on indefinite hold. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:44, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia what exactly does the movie 300 lasting 117 minutes have anything to do with master chief or halo? 06:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Halo CE came before 300 so it is just a coincidence. Also Halo 2 was out before. Now if the battle of thermoplye had lasted 117mins, that would make a HUGE possible reference. But that's impossible because it lasted for about a day. Maybe even more.--Canadian Reject 22:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Removed...-5ub7ank(7alk) 09:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) "John was one of the three known people to talk to a Gravemind along with Thel 'Vadam and Cortana."... Halo 2, level "Gravemind". 2401 Penitant Tangent and Prophet of Regret are both present when the Gravemind speaks on High Charity. The Prophet reacts to the Gravemind's words, therefore he has 'spoken' to a Gravemind also. -StarLion 13:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) And while I'm looking at the trivia section... "At the end of Halo 3, shown on the memorial to fallen heroes, the Master Chief Petty Officer insignia next to the 117 carving has three stars, with the third being covered up by tape.". The third star indicates that the badge is that of the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, not Master Chief Petty Officer. -StarLion 03:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) For Christ's Sake people "Many people suspecting Forge and Chief are the same". MANY. Those many are idiots that don't realize Halo Wars is 20 years before the first halo and that Forge is dead! The theory of Halo being a prequel to marathon makes more sense that this. - 190.12.156.120 (comment unsigned) : #1: Sign your comments. #2: Language is unnecessary. However, he is correct. There is no possibility that John Forge is John-117. If John Forge was John-117, by the time Halo Wars occurs, the following would be true: * John is the only SPARTAN-II not to carry his number around publicly. * John is the only SPARTAN-II to retain his last name. * John is the only SPARTAN-II not to wear his Mark-IV Armor all the time. * John must be both 20 (John-117's birthdate is in 2511) and 29 (John Forge's birthdate is in 2502) at the same time. * John must be dead (ending of Halo Wars) and alive (Halo:CE) at the same time. They aren't the same person. Period. Someone at Bungie likes the name John though. -StarLion 19:25, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Looks like we have a Schroedingers Spartan. Simultaneously dead and alive? Why on earth do people insist they're the same people. "John" isn't that uncommon a name. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Bit belated, but I feel I must say this: Bungie had no real say in what went in to the development of Halo Wars, as far as I know. It was Ensemble Studios. --Do not insult me. 19:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) His codename Can someone with the required authority please add this to the Trivia section, just below the point about his codename 117: :Although the reason behind John's codename, Spartan 117 is unknown, it bears some resemblance to the codename of super-spy James Bond, Agent 007. ::Thanks -- Drtomjenkins 01:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::That's.. a tenuous connection at best. James Bond 007 is known that way because the '00' means something (Licensed to Kill Secret Agent). Bond is not the 7th agent, nor is he the first 007. 117 is not special because of the '11' having meaning. John-117 is John-117 because he was the 117'th individual selected for the SPARTAN-II Project. -StarLion 03:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Point made. Add that to the Trivia section as well! -- Drtomjenkins 05:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Halo Wars Wouldn't John, as leader of Blue Team, be present during the events that take place in this game? Seems to me he's probably the SPARTAN talks to near the end.-- 12:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it, all SPARTAN-IIs seen in that game were from Red Team. Perhaps that spartan you mentioned was Fred.-- Forerunner 13:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, my bad. After not playing for a while, I think I somehow remembered Alice as Linda and assumed it had been Blue Team.-- 16:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Age John 117's Age... The section on John's age is grossly full of over-speculation. For example: 1) John was not in cryo sleep for any significant (at least one quarter of his life) period of time, that would thereby attribute it to his youthful preservation of an estimated (pulled out of thin air) 21 yrs of age. 2) Long sessions of cryo sleep would not add to his increase fitness level. It would result in muscle atrophy. :Slipspace travel takes a long time. He would be in cryo for a LOT of time. You know how Johnson is 80? It is said that from slipspace travel and cryo, half the time he has been frozen. Curse? Is it just me or does it seem that everyone that shakes the Chief's hand ends up getting killed? -- SILENT ONE 11:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Thinks back to Keyes in CE, then to Miranda, Johnson must have shaken his hand somewhere in there as well* Wow, lol. I'd just like to add that instead of shaking his hand, Chief held the Arbiter at gunpoint, and the Arbiter managed to cheat death against all odds (surviving and crashing back to Earth)...Domos-022 16:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) No wonder Master chief didn't like shaking hands...Papayaking 05:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Legendary Halo 3 ending Is it possible that the legendary Halo 3 ending could be non-canon like the legendary Halo CE ending where Avery Johnson died on the ring with an elite, and that John-117 could be found in a short amount of time? Unscspartan 04:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC)unscspartan 11:30 pm (UTC) :It's canon until proven otherwise.--Jugus 11:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Worth mention Is it worth mentioning that you can't make a multi-player character that looks like him? i want to put it in but I'm not sure if i should.Papayaking 04:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Meh, not really. --TDSpiral94 04:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::No. SmokeSound off! 05:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, I had seen that someone mentioned that in (random) talk page.Papayaking 19:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Focal character Excerpt from Wikipedia: In any narrative, the focal character is the character on whom the audience is meant to place the majority of their interest and attention. He or she is almost always also the protagonist of the story; however, in cases where the "focal character" and "protagonist" are separate, the focal character's emotions and ambitions are not meant to be empathized with by the audience to as high an extent as the protagonist (this is the main difference between the two character terms). The focal character is mostly created to simply be the "excitement" of the story, though not necessarily the main character about whom the audience is emotionally concerned. The focal character is, more than anyone else, "the person on whom the spotlight focuses; the center of attention; the man whose reactions dominate the screen." I think this is a more proper term for the chief, seeing as he is practically emotionless, and is more killing machine badass than protagonist, whom is usually the guy who everyone cares about, I personally felt more bad when I saw Johnson die then when I saw Master Chief get lost in space, personally. I say Johnson is better suited for the term 'protagonist', since he has mixed emotions and feelings. --Davian Ambrosius Compton(Counsel) 05:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :You sir, need to read the books. Indeed you are right, the Chief is meant to be silent and emotionless so the player can involve themselves in the story, take the Chief's place. The Rookie in ODST even more so. But in the books John-117 nis even more fleshed out, and he becomes more of a person. For example, after reading Fall of Reach and the Cole Protocol, it sucks even more every time I see Jacob Keyes die. And the same is with the Chief. REad the books and he becomes a man of his own, even more so than Johnson. And you understand how being floating, lost in space is both a better and worse fate than the chief could ever hope for.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 06:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) So, we're you agreeing with me? Even though I was talking about the games here, not the books, and I have, pretty much every Chief book out there. Focal Character (games-wise) is a better term for him. --Davian Ambrosius Compton(Counsel) 07:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm only agreeing with you to a certain degree. Indeed the definition may fit more, however the fact is that if the Chief is merely the focal character there is no protagonist. He is the individual you empathize with, even if you don't see his emotions in game. My basic point is that even without his emotins in game we still know him better than other characts.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 07:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I've gotta stop doing this when I come home drunk lat at night *"I've gotta stop doing this when I come home drunk lat at night" Classic! X). But seriously, In game chief has shown emotion on rare occasions. But GAME WISE, Chief is rightfully protagonist, as Rusty stated, there are intentional holes in the Character of the chief so the player can assume the role of Protagonist and sympathies with characters and events in the game first hand. Wr1ghty 09:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Another thing, you have to remember that I'm not just talking about the Halo trilogy, I'm talking about the other Halo games as well, even in the books, they don't revolve around him specifically, he is far from the main protagonist. -Davian Ambrosius Compton(Counsel) 19:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Think: Who does the story MOSTLY revolve around? Just because the books have different view points doesn't mean anything, if it was always the Chief, the books would get boring, so I think he IS the main protagonist.Papayaking 02:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually, he would be the ''main protagonist with several secondary or tertiary protagonists wit him(if he is a protagonist), for instance, Keyes is the protagonist of Cole Protocol but he is still only a secondary protagonist at best when you look at the entire series. Grey team are secondary protagonists, the fellow spartans are tertiary protagonists, the main protagonist is the one you want to win, but every "good guy" is still a protagonist. Chief is probably both the focal character and the main protagonist of the games and ,I suppose, co-protagonist, in some of the books, McKay for instance is a co-protagonist of the Flood. Wow that's long! And while proof reading I realized, the Chief would be the focal character of most of the material, but the Main Protagonist would be the human race or the UNSC, in my most likely incorrect opinion.--Kre 'Nunumee 02:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Editing Conflicts suck!--Kre 'Nunumee 02:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....yes, hes most likely a focal character AND the main protagonistPapayaking 02:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No he didn't mean that MC was the Main Protagonist he meant the UNSC. In the games MC doesn't have the emotional range required to be the protagonist. --Davian Ambrosius Compton(Counsel) 20:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) UNSC Navy Why would John be part of the UNSC Navy when he is mostly engaging in ground combat? Don't see John doing much stuff that involves working on capital ships. 20:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :He has a Navy rank and he was conscripted in to a Special Forces program run by ONI. Spartans are basically the UNSC's SEALs, who are Navy Special Forces in real life. --Do not insult me. 20:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Master Chief in The Simpsons Master Chief was featured in the Introduction to a Haloween special of The Simpsons. Can I include this into the Trivia section? Click this link for proof--User talk:Awesum Scrote 23:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I would say so. --Do not insult me. 23:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sign your name with four tildes. ::I just saw that still you provided. It's just some guy dressed up as him, that doesn't really count.--Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 15:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Well Isn't the piece of trivia about the Fable armor not Master Chief but some guy dressed up as him. Isn't that a contradiction?--User talk:Awesum Scrote 18:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::That trivia can be added in List of outside references to Halo though.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) John's face revealed? 300px Look at 1:46, does anyone else think the Spartan on the left is John? The descriptions fit him perfectly, plus he has the same hairstyle as in Helljumpers. I doubt they will really show his face but tell me what you think. 3vil D3m0n 06:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :No. As a HBO user pointed out, the brown haired Spartan has a white strip on his chest while we later see a good view of John's chest later in the video and there is no white strip. SPARTAN-177 14:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, the brown-haired Spartan has blue eyes, while we know the Master Chief to have brown eyes. Adam 148 18:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC)